Sin Arrepentimientos
by Kiryhara
Summary: Lunafreya no quiere arrepentirse de nada cuando muera, y Nyx está allí para ayudarla, para bien o para mal.


**Bien, sólo tenía que sacar esta cosa erótica de mi sistema xD Estuve realmente pensando... ¿y qué pasaría si Luna llegara a Altissia con Nyx? pues bueno, esto es un versión muy retorcida y llena de drama :v Así que entonces en este fanfic Nyx sobrevivió milagrosamente tras usar el poder del anillo, y llegó a Altissia junto a Libertus y Lunafreya y después...un montón de PWP xD no me arrepiento. **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío.**

* * *

**Sin arrepentimientos.**

.

.

.

Lunafreya olfateó y se frotó los ojos mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas de su habitación, que parecía más una prisión desde su llegada a Altissia. Desde fuera de la puerta que daba al dormitorio, podía escuchar los ronquidos de Libertus y, de vez en cuando, Nyx le daba un codazo y le susurraba que se diera la vuelta y estuviera más callado. Libertus gruñía, bufaba, bostezaba, y luego, durante unos breves minutos, la noche estaba tranquila.

Después de una hora más o menos, Nyx había dejado de despertarlo para que se diera la vuelta, por lo que él también debió haberse quedado dormido.

La Princesa se preguntaba cómo podían dormir uno al lado del otro en ese apretado sofá. Y ella, que tenía la cama cómoda, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Los pensamientos la perseguían alrededor de su mente en un frenesí de actividad. Era como si su cerebro no se apagara, sus ojos no se cerrarán y sus piernas no perdieran el anhelo de correr. Sin embargo, fue el temor a la siguiente salida del sol más que cualquier otra cosa lo que le hizo imposible descansar. Lo supo tan pronto como se fue a dormir.

A pesar de haberse estado preparando toda su vida para darla a favor de Noctis y que este pudiese cumplir la profecía, no podía evitar sentir temor por como sería su muerte. Los dioses le mostraron que perecería, pero no había sido claro el cómo.

Rindiéndose ante el hecho de que pasaría toda la noche en vigilia, se paró de la cama y con los pies descalzos caminó hacia la salida del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la pequeña nevera que habían dejado a su disposición en aquella habitación.

Por encima de su hombro, escuchó a Nyx murmurar algo y sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro sin descanso.

_Al menos no soy la única que no duerme pacíficamente._

Girándose sobre su derecha, ella lo observó. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero se movían de un lado a otro, y sus dedos arañaban el grueso e incómodo sofá que compartía con su mejor amigo. Las marcas de sus cicatrices a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y su rostro parecían brillar, mientras él se movía incómodamente. Debía haber estado soñando cosas no tan agradables. Tal vez simplemente perdiendo la guerra en general. Luna supuso que los sueños de alguien que debería haber muerto no podrían ser agradables en lo absoluto. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

Y no quería que ese fuera su último recuerdo de él.

Caminando lentamente, asegurándose de no despertar por equivocación a ninguno de los Glaive durmientes, la Princesa se acercó a Nyx, y luego bajó suavemente una palma hacia el centro de su pecho, sacudiéndolo.

—Nyx —ella susurró, esperando que el ruido no despertara a Libertus.

—Mmnn…yo... no quiero... —el hombre parpadeó un par de veces, su cerebro registrando el cambio de sueño a vigilia—. ¿Princesa? —ante el reconocimiento, se enderezó bruscamente. Sin embargo, el movimiento sólo logró que Libertus bufara y se acomodara más en el sofá. Parecía que se necesitaba mucho más para despertar al hombre —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —ella le dijo. Luego, cuando él le dirigió una mirada que decía que esa no era razón suficiente para despertarlo, añadió: —. Estabas murmurando, y tus cicatrices brillaban. No parecías muy cómodo. Yo solo… lo siento.

Era lo suficientemente convincente.

El Glaive se pasó una mano por la cara y se alisó el cabello hacia atrás. Luego se giró hacia la derecha, alejándose de ella, pero incomodando a Libertus, que se estaba adueñando poco a poco del sofá.

—Gracias, su Majestad. Debería ir a dormir ahora —parecía que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, aunque Luna tuvo que inclinarse sobre él para ver su rostro.

Decidió ser sincera, entonces. Aunque ella fuese egoísta, pues se notaba que el hombre tenía sueño, ella quería tener una pequeña charla para poder poner bajo control su nerviosismo. Resultó que Nyx Ulric era increíblemente bueno haciendo eso por ella.

—Ese es el problema. No puedo dormir.

—Entonces cuenta las estrellas, Alteza.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incorporándose. Se había cansado de estar en cuclillas. —¿Me acompañas entonces?

Definitivamente estaba actuando de forma egoísta y caprichosa, pero…era su última noche con los vivos. Por lo menos quería la agradable compañía de ese hombre.

Nyx se incorporó sobre su codo y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, con una expresión de 'debes estar bromeando' pegada a sus atractivos rasgos.

—¿Por favor? —y después añadió con esperanza: —. No quiero estar sola en este momento. Quiero hablar con alguien.

A veces, el Glaive sospechaba que, en el fondo, era un gran fanático de esta mujer. Un simple 'por favor' saliendo de esos labios, y él le bajaba la maldita luna y las estrellas si ella se lo pedía. Estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, asintió en consentimiento ante la petición.

El camino que él la siguió fue hacia el cuarto en donde estaba la cama de ella. Luego de entrar, la Princesa oráculo lo condujo hacia el balcón, que ofrecía una vista increíble de la ciudad en las aguas. Él había apreciado la ciudad a la luz del sol. A la luz de la luna, sin embargo, el lugar tenía una sensación diferente, casi etérea. La hierba y las hojas brillaban a la luz pálida, las flores que se lograban apreciar bailaban con la brisa ligera, y las salpicaduras de las corrientes parecían más silenciadas que bajo el sol. Incluso los mosquitos, que eran tan agresivos durante el día, se habían desvanecido y fueron reemplazados por luciérnagas y grillos. Además del suave canto, no había otro sonido. Los ronquidos de Libertus parecían haberse opacado.

Nyx puso sus brazos alrededor de su torso, todavía sacudiendo las telarañas adormecidas de las esquinas de su mente. De repente, Luna se volvió hacia él. Sus brazos reflejaban los de él, aunque no había rastro de un escalofrío en el suave aire del verano. Fueron sus almas, más que sus cuerpos, las que carecían de calor.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que harás mañana?

Oh, claro. Él simplemente tenía que dar en el clavo. Aunque él no sabía con certeza (no como ella) lo que sucedería mañana, ella todavía se sintió expuesta ante su mirada. No tenía sentido ocultarle sus emociones llegados a ese punto.

—Por supuesto —Lunafreya respondió sinceramente —. Estoy aterrada —susurró esa última parte. Si él la escuchó o no, no dijo nada al respecto.

Ella se acomodó a su lado, un poco más cerca de lo que él también la habría esperado, pero no se apartó de donde estaba apoyado por su repentina proximidad.

—¿Dónde crees que está el Príncipe ahora?

Ella se encogió un poco de hombros, sus ojos iluminados ante la mención de su prometido. —Espero que seguro, a salvo, en algún lugar de esta ciudad.

—¿Estás preocupada por él? —Nyx sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. No fue un accidente que se quedara despierta mientras él y Libertus dormían. Ella era, después de todo, su prometida, y la amiga más leal que podría tener el Príncipe.

—Sí —declaró el oráculo, haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo índice en la barandilla del balcón —, pero esa no es la razón por la que no puedo dormir.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? —el hombre acomodó su codo contra la barandilla, flexionando el brazo, de manera que pudo descansar el lado no quemado y cicatrizado de su cara en la palma de su mano.

Luna decidió abrirse a él. Era más que digno de su confianza. Quizá si compartía sus pensamientos ahora, podrían volverse menos pesados.

—Sigo pensando en todo lo que nunca podré hacer si muero mañana. Todos mis arrepentimientos —se inclinó hacia delante, de modo que todo lo que el Glaive podía ver de ella era su cabello rubio que se enroscaba en sus pálidos hombros.

—¿Sí? Vamos. Una Princesa no puede tener arrepentimientos —eso logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa —. Y no vas a morir mañana, Su Majestad.

—No lo sé… —se giró para mirarlo, tomando su misma posición —. Pero creo que tengo unos cuentos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como ... nunca pude explorar esta ciudad como me hubiese gustado —era un ejemplo débil y ella lo sabía.

—Es una ciudad bastante hermosa, por lo que se deja ver desde aquí —Nyx respondió burlonamente. Él tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso. Desde su llegada, los confinaron a ese reducido espacio, hasta que el día del ritual para despertar a Leviatán llegara.

—Apuesto a que sería increíble verla fuera de aquí.

—Podrá hacerlo, Princesa. Después de mañana, tal vez.

No. Ella sabía que no.

—Tal vez… y podré ver a Noctis —Lunafreya tocó pensativamente el collar en su cuello. Ella amaba a Noctis, y él le había dado a entender que él la amaba, pero ella no estaba convencida que el tipo de amor que sentía hacía él fuera de manera romántica —. No creo que vaya a tener la oportunidad de casarme... o tener una familia —ella sintió que le ardían los ojos. Quería ser madre algún día. Le dolía saber que ella nunca llegaría a serlo.

—Hey, creo que esa es mi línea, Alteza. El cierre de esta guerra se celebrará con una boda —aquella sonrisa de medio lado que él le brindaba la hacía sentir segura, casi la hizo sentir que su destino no estaba sellado y que podría elegir vivir y quedarse…con él —. Tiene que tener mejores arrepentimientos.

Después de pensar unos segundos, ella añadió:

—Nunca he podido hacer el amor.

Nyx se detuvo allí, casi congelado, para mirar a la Princesa con incredulidad, y ella se sonrojó bajo el escrutinio.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella, casi enojada de que él estuviera sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Bueno… —hizo una pausa para considerar su respuesta con cuidado —. No pensé que tuvieras…No pareces el tipo de persona para...umh...supongo que simplemente no esperaba ese arrepentimiento particular de ti, Princesa.

—¡Soy una mujer adulta! —ella contestó a la defensiva —. Y no estoy diciendo que quiera ir a dar un paseo por el distrito rojo más cercano, solo que es algo que nunca podré hacer.

Esta no era, definitivamente, una conversación que un guardaespaldas pudiera tener con la Princesa que cuidaba.

—Me sorprendió porque no pareces del tipo que lo pensaría —Nyx había reunido su ingenio en una respuesta completa. Ella era el oráculo. La personificación de la pureza e inocencia. Que pudiese tener tales deseos…bueno, era difícil de imaginar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, luego Luna continuó la tangente, como si estuviera avergonzada por eso, pero necesitaba aclarar el punto.

—Quiero decir...nunca quise realmente morir sin...bueno...es solo que...es una especie de gran problema —ella habló en un rápido estallido salpicado de breves pausas, como si las palabras cayeran de sus labios sin su consentimiento —. Ehhh...bueno, tú…lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Oh, demonios, esa conversación se transformó en algo muy incómodo.

—Uhmm…sí, claro —Nyx le dijo mientras asentía, incómodo, con la boca curvada en una de las sonrisas más pequeñas.

—Bueno, vale la pena experimentarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí...supongo que, si somos honestos…sí. Es un arrepentimiento válido —e rascó la barbilla, incómodo hasta la médula con esa conversación —. Así que, déjame aclarar esto. Me despertaste a la víspera del ritual que harás para despertar a una diosa, ¿para tener una charla de mujeres, Su Majestad? —Nyx tenía la mitad de la mente en marcharse de regreso a Libertus y el sofá y volver a dormir. Con un poco de suerte, fingir que esto jamás sucedió. No era propio de ella, y mucho menos de él.

La otra mitad de su mente…estaba atrapada en esos ojos azules que lo miraban y le suplicaban que se quedara plantado allí. Seis, esa mujer sería su perdición.

—Bien, bien —él casi resopló, pero se encontró teniendo esta conversación, inevitablemente —. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Decidió fingir que no vio aquel brillo en sus ojos, que le decían que estaba más que agradecida por su presencia allí con ella.

—Uhmm, entonces… ¿cómo es un verdadero beso?

El Glaive la miró fijamente, negándose a distraerse.

—¿Bien? —ella pinchó, girando un mechón de pelo rubio en sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Depende de a quién estés besando —Nyx respondió evasivamente, luego se enderezó, mientras lo que ella le preguntó se hundía en su cabeza —. Espera... ¿Nunca has besado a alguien?

Bueno, ella era el maldito oráculo. La respuesta debería ser obvia.

—Bueno…a Noctis, en la mejilla, dos veces, cuando éramos niños, pero supongo que eso no cuenta —Luna enterró los dedos en su cabello y los aplastó en el cuero cabelludo y se inclinó hacia adelante —. En realidad, lo retiro, cuenta, pero…yo…quisiera…

Nyx miró a la mujer a su lado, y cuando la oración no tuvo un final, quedó completamente desconcertado en cuanto a lo que se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Ella Quería un abrazo? ¿Se suponía que él iba a decir algo tranquilizador? ¿Debería él ofrecer besarla adecuadamente? Porque, hombre, un beso en la mejilla era lamentable. ¿Debería decirle que besar no era tan importante y que no se estaba perdiendo de nada? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo los dioses sabían…

Mierda. Esto estaba yendo al punto de no retorno.

_Mantén los pies en la Tierra, Ulric. Es una Princesa, y el oráculo. Ella está fuera de tu liga. _

—¿Qué estás...? Quiero decir, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? —ante la confusa mirada que ella le dio, tuvo la necesidad de explicarse —. Quiero decir, cómo…consejos o algo.

Lunafreya no le respondió. En cambio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la habitación. De alguna manera, tuvo la clara impresión de que había dicho algo mal. ¿Qué cosa? No tenía idea.

—¿Princesa? —intentó, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras la seguía. _En realidad, lo retiro, cuenta, pero…yo…quisiera…_La frase resurgió en su cabeza, y él tragó, con la boca repentinamente seca. ¿Había estado insinuando que ella quería que él la besara?

Oh, no, no, no.

_No hables, no mires, no pienses_.

Maldición, cómo le gustaba romper las reglas.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

Vio que su espalda se tensaba, sus omóplatos se tensaron, y sus pasos cesaron repentinamente.

Luna, por su parte, estaba considerando las opciones. Ella sí quería besar a alguien, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que fuera un novio sobre un aliado. Siempre había imaginado a Noctis. Pero, a medida que se familiarizó con este hombre, que la sacó de Insomnia, la protegió aun estando herido y la llevó segura a Altissia…su imaginación repentinamente lo tomó a él. Era guapo, fuerte, leal, y usualmente compensaba su impulsividad con buenas intenciones.

Finalmente, demasiado avergonzada para vocalizarla la respuesta, Lunafreya asintió, todavía mirando el suelo. Ella siempre había imaginado que un primer beso debería ser más espontáneo, o…romántico. Aun así, cualquier primer beso genuino fue mejor que ningún primer beso, ¿verdad? Y compartirlo con él era más que apreciado, y a la luz de la luna y las estrellas eran un entorno hermoso, casi perfecto, ¿verdad?

Ella iba a morir mañana. Un último capricho. No podían negarle eso.

—Está bien, ven aquí.

Escuchó al Glaive acercarse detrás de ella. Sin embargo, fue su aliento en su cuello lo que hizo que las mariposas se hincharan en su estómago, y ella se tensó, todavía mirando hacia el suelo. Su garganta se contrajo, y trató en vano de tragarse el bulto que había comenzado a crecer allí.

—Mira, Princesa —oyó que su voz se suavizaba —, parece que estás a punto de entrar en pánico. Tal vez no sea una buena idea.

—No —la mujer volvió a encontrar su voz y se giró para mirarlo —. Estoy bien, solo...un poco nerviosa —después de la breve explicación, la Princesa oráculo cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, frunciendo los labios de una manera amateur.

Nyx repentinamente se sintió cohibido. En ocasiones, había fantaseado con ella. Era idiota por hacer eso, pero no estaba ciego. Ella era hermosa, pura, inteligente, fuerte y, en realidad, la única mujer que había visto saltar de una maldita aeronave sin una pizca de miedo en su mirada. Sin embargo, siempre trató de mantenerlo para sí mismo.

Con cuidado de no tocarla más de lo debido, se inclinó poco a poco y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Se aseguró de mantenerlo tan platónico como pudiera, ella era la Princesa, después de todo. Cuando la vio ponerse rígida de repente, se sacudió hacia atrás, rompiendo el beso y colocando una nueva distancia entre ellos.

—¿Porque te detuviste? —ella lo miró con curiosidad. No hizo falta ser un genio para ver que estaba decepcionada.

—¿No querías que lo hiciera? Te pusiste rígida.

—No —Luna miró hacia otra parte menos a él, como si se avergonzara de admitirlo —. Quería un beso de verdad.

—Te di un beso —dioses. ¿Es que ella pretendía matarlo?

—Quiero decir, como, algo... —_más caliente_. Pero las palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta. Simplemente estaba demasiado avergonzada por pedirle tanto a él.

—Cómo algo, ¿qué? —él incitó.

—...como...un beso con la boca abierta —mientras hablaba en susurros, ella hizo un gesto, señalando primero a sus labios, luego a él, luego a sus labios, moviendo sus dedos en un pequeño círculo.

—Oh —eso lo explicó. Ella quería experimentar algo más íntimo.

Nyx miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta. Podía decir que necesitaba dormir, podía dejarla, volver al sofá, pero había llegado tan lejos, sentía que debía terminar lo que había comenzado. Era muy real que pudieran morir mañana (no sólo ella, él estaba a expensas a morir ante un amanecer, aunque no sabía cuál fuera), y mientras más lo pensaba, mejor la besaba. El Glaive presionó la palma de su mano contra su frente, preguntándose si solo estaba tratando de justificar el aprovecharse de ella. Estaba asustada y sola, lo que necesitaba era un abrazo, no un sucio hombre que deseaba besarla más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Antes de que pudiera analizar demasiado, se inclinó hacia adelante otra vez, dándole un beso que sintió que sería más de su agrado. Esta vez, cuando sus labios estaban presionados contra los suyos, no eran pasivos, ella se esforzaba mucho, pero su manera de hacerlo era terrible. A pesar de su audacia, él vio rápidamente que la Princesa no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Pacientemente, Nyx levantó una mano para acunar su barbilla, y acomodó su cabeza suavemente para que pudiera llegar a él correctamente. Luego retrocedió lo suficiente para que sus labios inferiores ya no se tocaran.

—Relaja tu mandíbula y recuerda respirar, esto no es un concurso, Alteza —él le susurró a su boca mientras tiraba un mechón de su cabello rubio de entre sus labios. Debió haberse quedado atrapado inadvertidamente en su boca cuando ella había hablado.

Después de que ella había respirado, nariz contra nariz, Luna sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba por sí solo. Apenas se le cayeron los hombros antes de que el hombre delante de ella presionara su boca contra la de ella otra vez. En lugar de solo presionar sus labios contra los de ella, los acarició con los suyos, enfocándose primero en su labio inferior, que en su labio superior. Luego, para su deleite, su lengua salió disparada, acurrucándose en el proceso para correr a lo largo de sus dientes y jugar con su labio superior.

Luna jadeó sorprendida, y su mano se movió involuntariamente de su regazo para sostener su mano izquierda, acercándolo más a ella. Esto sorprendió a Nyx, y él rompió el beso, retrocediendo y murmurando una disculpa. Fue un reflejo.

—Yo, umh, no estaba tratando de detenerte —ella soltó su mano de inmediato, pero sus dedos se demoraron, flotando unos centímetros por encima de los dedos de él.

El ánimo, sin embargo, se había roto, y el Glaive se encontró alejándose de ella y frotándose la barba con nerviosismo. La mano de la Princesa volvió a su regazo y ella entrelazó los dedos, como para evitar que se desviaran. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en silencio durante unos minutos. Ella contemplaba plácidamente la luna y Nyx intentaba desesperadamente encontrar algo que valiera la pena decir para romper el silencio.

—Es una buena noche.

Lunafreya asintió. —Las estrellas brillan bastante hoy.

—Sí.

Después de unos segundos sin nada que decir aparentemente, la mujer rubia susurró:

—Así que... ¿Quieres continuar?

—No lo digas así —él le dijo, tensándose, rascándose repentinamente el brazo cicatrizado —. Lo harás aún más incómodo, Alteza.

—No se supone que sea incómodo —murmuró para sí misma —. ¿No quieres?

—No es eso.

Simplemente era que nada de eso debió haber pasado en primer lugar.

—Entonces, ¿estuvo bien?

Nyx palideció. Otra pregunta cargada y jodidamente incómoda. Realmente no se había imaginado jugando a esta mierda social con la Princesa oráculo. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para mirarla sentada en la cama, notó la forma en que ella intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, la forma en que seguía mordiéndose el labio y la forma en que seguía mirándolo de manera casual. Obviamente, ella quería que él la besara de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, el Glaive sabía que en el fondo no podría justificar besarla otra vez.

Una vez fue la caridad, dos veces fue la atracción.

—Si, seguro —le dijo vagamente —. Alteza, me estoy cansando...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, La princesa estiró su brazo para agarrarlo y, con una fuerza desconocida, lo arrastró hacia ella, se apretó contra él, derribándolo con el impulso que tomó. Apenas su cráneo golpeó el suave colchón en la orilla de la cama, los labios de la mujer se clavaron en los suyos.

Ella debió haber estado prestando mucha atención durante las dos primeras sesiones de besos, porque este beso tenía mucha más confianza que los anteriores. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de su intensidad, no fue la pasión que probó en su lengua, sino la desesperación. A pesar de apagar sus motivaciones, Nyx encontró su cuerpo reaccionando a ella. Primero sus dedos se movieron desde donde se encontraba boca arriba en el colchón, luego, lentamente, movió las manos para descansar sobre su cintura.

Una gota de agua lo golpeó en la mejilla, y él frunció el ceño, su atención en su boca se aflojó. Luego, a la primera gota se le unió una segunda, y su cerebro registró que ambas gotas estaban calientes. Abrió los ojos para verla, aun explorando silenciosamente su boca, pero las lágrimas se acumulaban en la punta de su nariz.

—Princesa...

El sonido de su título de nacimiento fue mayormente amortiguado por su propia boca, y se tragó las sílabas enteras, negándose a romper su conexión.

Parte de él lamentó no haberla detenido. Debería haberla empujado y haberse ido, pero, de alguna manera, no pudo reunir la fuerza de voluntad para protestar. Era su vulnerabilidad, se dio cuenta en retrospectiva. Nunca la había visto tan descuidada contra él, nunca la había visto tan honesta al admitir físicamente su deseo de ser consolada ante un mañana incierto. Parecía encender algo dentro de él, un instinto primordial de protegerla contra todo.

Sus manos se movieron tentativamente sobre sus costados para envolver su espalda y presionarla más fuerte contra su pecho, y acarició la parte posterior de su cuello, golpeando un punto sensible que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Entonces, el Glaive comenzó a devolver el beso con toda la intención de dejarla tan sin sentido que olvidaría por qué lloraba. Cuando la escuchó soltar un pequeño sollozo, se arrepintió, devolviendo el beso de nuevo a un contacto superficial, pero ella no se apartó. En cambio, ella se estiró sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, presionando su frente contra su cuello. Su mano libre subió para ahuecar su mandíbula. Ella no quería romper el abrazo, así que él la acunó, esta vez con más suavidad que antes. Dejó que la pasión se desvaneciera como la marea, confiando en que tan pronto como ella estuviera lista, fluiría hacia ellos.

A Luna le resultó tranquilizador estar en contacto con él, y pronto sus lágrimas empezaron a desvanecer. Su pulso palpitaba debajo de las puntas de sus dedos, y los músculos que la sostenían tenían una fuerza oculta. Solo cerrando los ojos e inhalando el almizcle que se aferraba a él fue suficiente para hacer que se relajara; Haciéndola olvidar, y la distracción fue muy bienvenida.

Acurrucada en su cuello así, ella debe haberse estado escondiendo de él, probablemente avergonzada por su propio rubor de niña, labios hinchados o su atrevimiento físico atípico. La dejó acurrucarse y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que las yemas de sus dedos se arrastraban por su mandíbula, luego por su cuello, a través de la cáscara rasposa y dentada de su oreja izquierda, por la cicatriz que las quemaduras habían dejado en el lado izquierdo de su cara, por el puente de su nariz, luego por los labios, finalmente de vuelta a su barbilla. Sus dedos hicieron el circuito unas cuantas veces antes de descansar sobre su cabello, su pulgar presionó delicadamente su frente. Sus manos descansaron allí apenas un minuto antes de que la sintiera inclinarse hacia adelante y rozar sus labios sobre los músculos de su cuello.

La boca de Nyx se volvió seca.

—Princesa… —él carraspeó. Estaba destinado a ser una exclamación para captar su atención y hacer que se detuviera, pero en cambio, surgió como un suspiro de satisfacción que solo la hizo más valiente.

Los besos se convirtieron en suaves pellizcos y roce de dientes, y sus manos dejaron de ser inocentes y comenzaron a explorarlo. Alisaron la tela de su camisa, explorando la forma que había visto tantas veces, pero nunca antes había tenido el lujo de tocar. La rubia le pasó las manos por el pecho, las costillas, los antebrazos y luego por su abdomen.

Presionando sus palmas hacia él, Luna trató de sentarse para ver mejor, luego pareció darse cuenta de que no podría hacerlo desde su posición actual. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo, se movió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Los dedos de Nyx, por instinto, encontraron sus rodillas y las acarició con suavidad, apoyándola en su nueva posición. Sus manos descendieron hacia él otra vez, y se detuvieron cuando ella entró en contacto con la tela de su camisa, lista para llevarla hacia arriba.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

Ella quería su permiso para quitarle la camisa.

Él la observó. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus lágrimas aún estaban calientes y se aferraban a sus mejillas, pero no podía negar que sus deseos por ella estaban despertando. Miró hacia un lado. No era honorable aprovecharse de una mujer afligida por el dolor, pero era cruel negarle el consuelo que ella deseaba. Decidió que tendría que vocalizar esto y poner fin a su coqueteo en ese momento, ella estaba angustiada y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Princesa...no puedo aprovecharme de ti así.

—Yo soy la que se aprovecha de ti —ella respondió, su voz fuerte, con el más mínimo indicio de diversión.

—No estás pensando con claridad —Nyx continuó, apoyándose en sus palmas, con el deseo de preservar su pureza e inocencia y el deseo de animarla dentro de él —. Te arrepentirás si te acuestas conmigo. Debes hacer esto con alguien a quien amas.

—Sólo quiero quitarte la camisa —la forma en que ella le rogaba lo asustaba. No se trataba tanto de la camisa, sino de todo lo que implicaría de allí en adelante. Tenía miedo de que, como cuando discutían, una vez que empezaran no pudieran parar.

—No voy a acostarme contigo —Nyx le dijo sin rodeos. Mejor terminar ahora que arrepentirse después —. Está mal. Eres la Princesa, yo sólo un Glaive, sin mencionar que, si sobrevivimos a la batalla mañana, me odiarás por eso.

—No te odiaré —sus manos no habían dejado el dobladillo de su camisa, pero se sacudieron un poco —. Yo solo ... No quiero ir a la batalla mañana con arrepentimientos que podría haber experimentado…

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que quieres experimentar esta noche porque crees que morirás mañana? —Nyx frunció el ceño. Ella no podría estar considerando en serio que morirá mañana.

—…No —_Sí _—. Despertaré a Leviatán. Vamos a ganar mañana —sus ojos se desgarraron de nuevo.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que su barbilla señaló hacia el techo de la habitación. Con los ojos cerrados, consideró sus opciones. Sus emociones eran inestables, pero era fácil ver que ella necesitaba relajarse y tener una distracción, y quería que la distracción fuera él. Sin embargo, complacerla era algo arriesgado. Si lo hacía bien, ella se divertiría y se quedaría dormida. Si lo hacía incorrectamente, él le agregaría frustración y decepción a la ya larga lista de sentimientos negativos.

Por supuesto, también había una parte egoísta de él que quería tocarla, quería corresponder, quería protegerla y quería enseñarle. Esa parte egoísta de él quería consolarla, y ser consolado por ella. Él era, después de todo, humano. De hecho, sintió un pequeño estallido de orgullo por poder consolarla físicamente; que esta mujer, tan hermosa y adorada por la humanidad, lo deseara a él. No era algo que alguien le hubiera pedido antes, y estaba decidido a no diezmar la confianza que ella le estaba mostrando.

Sentándose de nuevo, miró, no a la Princesa de Tenebrae, no al oráculo; miró a la mujer en su regazo. Ella miraba a su alrededor, retorciendo ansiosamente las manos, jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa. Sin decir una palabra, él se inclinó hacia adelante acariciando su mejilla suavemente con su mano y la besó. Sus manos se movieron para sujetar su espalda suavemente.

Esta vez, él ignoró las lágrimas cuando cayeron. No había mejor manera de consolarla que la atención que ya le estaba prestando. La sintió levantarse sobre sus rodillas para acercarse, e inclinó su cabeza más bruscamente hacia atrás para mantener la conexión.

Extendiéndose, sin mirar, comenzó a arrastrar la camisa hacia arriba. Tan pronto como la prenda dejó de ceder, Luna rompió el beso y comenzó a tirar de su camisa de color negro sobre su cabeza. Él se acercó para ayudarla, ya que ella obviamente no estaba acostumbrada a desnudar a un hombre, y estaba a punto de arrancarle las orejas con la brusquedad que empleaba.

La camisa pronto estuvo en el suelo, y una vez más sus labios se encontraron, suavemente tranquilizadores. Nyx se encontró jugando un juego dulce. Él le mostraría un movimiento que conocía, y ella, torpemente, después de una pausa, lo devolvería a él. O lo intentaría. Esta diversión la animó más que cualquier otra cosa, y ella realmente se rió cuando él chupó suavemente su lengua.

El beso, roto por su risa, se convirtió en un suave abrazo, y la Princesa le acarició la barbilla con una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus labios. Sin embargo, sus manos se movieron de sus hombros, bajando por su cuerpo, levantando la piel de gallina a su paso, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Nyx se estremeciera.

Lunafreya sonrió y luego bajó la cabeza para besarle una cicatriz vieja que encontró interesante sobre su clavícula. Fue el instinto más que cualquier otra cosa lo que la hizo anhelar saber a qué sabía su piel. Después de unos cuantos besos experimentales, se ajustó el cabello y lo intentó de nuevo, deseando haber pensado en trenzarlo y ponerlo en su coleta habitual antes de despertar a Nyx. Por supuesto, no habría ninguna razón para pensar que ella hubiese necesitado hacerlo, pero si que hubiese ayudado en este momento.

Ella registró presión en sus brazos, y Luna se encontró siendo guiada fuera del regazo del Glaive. Al principio pensó que él la estaba deteniendo, y ella protestó. Entonces, lo sintió maniobrarla para que su espalda tocara el colchón, y se apoyó en sus codos y rodillas sobre ella.

La Princesa sintió que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta mientras él bajaba la cabeza hacia su cuello. El roce de la barba la hizo estremecerse, raspándola como lija, y estaba dejando una marca con sus labios, ella podría decirlo, pero él la estaba tocando tan suavemente que probablemente no pensó que se dañaría. Tuvo una vista de todos los músculos de su espalda tensos, manteniendo su peso fuera de ella. Luego su boca encontró el lóbulo de su oreja y sus ojos se cerraron, apretados. Fue una sensación exquisita.

Nyx sonrió para sí mismo cuando sintió que la mujer jadeaba y se movía contra él, presionando sin querer sus senos contra su pecho desnudo mientras lo hacía. Ella realmente era una novicia en el arte de hacer el amor. Sin embargo, a él realmente no le importaba.

Deliberadamente, encontró los lazos de su vestido blanco y comenzó a aflojarlos. La sintió ponerse rígida, pero luego comenzó a quitarse los brazos de las mangas para ayudarlo a avanzar, desabrochar los cierres y deshacerse de la prenda.

Él se recostó, dejándola sentarse y empujando la prenda de sus hombros para que se amontonara alrededor de sus caderas. Ella se sacudió un poco en la noche ventosa, la luna creciente carecía del calor que el sol había proporcionado durante el día. Nyx tomó su mano derecha y la besó, primero en la parte posterior donde era apropiado, y luego en su palma. Mientras lo hacía, dejó que su mandíbula se aflojara y su lengua saliera disparada, trazando una espiral que provocó un pequeño jadeo de Luna.

Sus labios también estaban separados y sus ojos abiertos, fijos en él. Esa conexión era ajena para él. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus amantes cerraran los ojos y se concentraran en el placer que traía lo que él les hacía, no en el acto como tal. La mujer debajo de él, sin embargo, estaba hipnotizada por sus movimientos, y él se encontró cambiando el ángulo para que ella pudiera ver su palma, su boca y su lengua.

Fue divertido, hacer un show para ella, y él presionó sus dedos contra su cara y frotó su cicatriz a lo largo de ellos, luego por un camino en el interior de su brazo. Repitió sus acciones con la otra mano y el lado opuesto de su cara, y Luna decidió que ella prefería el lado cicatrizado por las quemaduras del anillo contra ella, la piel era más áspera, con textura rugosa y únicamente suya.

Ella lo sintió irse por su sujetador a continuación, la tela blanca se enroscó unas cuantas veces, y sonrió cuando él se deshizo de la prenda rápidamente.

Se distrajo rápidamente con la nueva extensión de piel de marfil expuesta a él. Delicadamente, pasó el pulgar por uno de sus pezones, provocándolo hasta que estuvo duro, luego bajó la boca, chupando suavemente. Mientras lo hacía, extendió la mano para tomar su otro pecho con su mano libre.

—¡Nyx! —la voz de Lunafreya era ronca en su garganta, un tono que él nunca la había escuchado usar antes. Ella se arqueó de nuevo, sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, tirando suavemente de las raíces, pero presionándolo firmemente contra ella para que no tuviera ninguna idea de detenerse. Afortunadamente, la mujer lo sintió mordisquearla suavemente, luego cambiar al lado opuesto, por lo que su agarre en su cabello se aflojó.

Nyx se estaba divirtiendo, y por las suaves quejas y contracciones debajo de él, podía decir que ella también lo estaba. Pronto, sin embargo, la sintió empujar un poco sobre su cabeza, y murmuró su nombre otra vez suavemente, señalando que ella quería más. Él ya estaba dolorosamente duro, y no quería nada más que tomarla allí, pero esta era su primera (y posiblemente la última) vez. Quería hacerlo especial por ella.

Cuando su boca recorrió su ombligo, Ella se estremeció, y él enganchó sus dedos en el vestido anteriormente olvidado enroscado en sus caderas y ropa interior, deslizándolos de su cintura.

—Levanta tus caderas —Le susurró.

Ella intentó sentarse, tal vez para ayudarlo a quitarle el vestido, pero él le puso una mano en el pecho y la guio de vuelta a las sábanas suaves. La facilidad con la que la estaba desnudando era un poco reveladora, y él esperaba que ella no se preguntara por qué estaba tan familiarizado con cómo se quitaba su vestido. En verdad, había imaginado desnudarla en alguna ocasión; nunca había pensado mucho en ello. Siempre se había reprendido a sí mismo cuando su mente vagaba por esos rincones.

Después de que él retiró el vestido completamente, se inclinó y besó el empeine de su pie. Con cautela, arrastró una línea de besos por la parte interna de su pierna, algunas lentos, otros rápidos, pero todos ardiendo de deseo.

La Princesa sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando sus dedos la tocaron entre sus piernas. Ella lo atrajo hacia ella para otro largo beso, solo para romperlo de nuevo con un gemido cuando sus dedos, que la habían estado recorriendo con calma, encontraron su centro.

—Oh, dioses... —ella amó de inmediato las sensaciones exóticas que la inundaron, presionando su frente contra su hombro como medio de apoyo. Lo sintió mordisquear suavemente su cuello, asegurándole su presencia.

Nyx no estaba acostumbrado a tocar a una mujer a la que no había tenido el lujo de ver realmente primero, pero el agarre de sus uñas en la espalda le indicaba que no iría a ninguna parte pronto. Dejó que sus dedos vagaran, mapeándola en su mente mientras lo hacía, memorizando los toques que la hacían gemir. Se movió lentamente, dejando que ella experimentara y comparara los diferentes sentimientos, sin tratar de llevarla más lejos…todavía.

Todavía mostrándole el rango de sensaciones, él presionó un dedo en su entrada, deslizándolo hacia adentro, pero teniendo cuidado de no romperla.

—Nyx… —ella suspiró, dejando salir el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Algo en la forma en que ella dijo su nombre lo hizo detenerse y apreciarlo. Él todavía se sentía culpable, todavía se sentía como un monstruo, pero se recordó que ella había iniciado, que había profundizado su contacto en cada cruce. Ella no iba a echarle nada en cara; ella lo quería entre sus piernas.

Esta vez, cuando su dedo se movió, tenía un propósito. Él lo acurrucó en ella, meciéndolo de izquierda a derecha a lo largo de la parte delantera de su pared interna. Luna maulló suavemente y se retorció debajo de él, enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello, su muslo presionando y frotando bastante agradablemente en su ingle mientras se movía.

Jugó con ella durante varios minutos, dejando que sus suaves gemidos compitieran con el canto de los grillos. Al final, sin embargo, era demasiado agotador mantener el movimiento. Desenredándose del agarre de estrangulamiento que ella tenía sobre sus hombros, él se inclinó y le chupó el cuello con suavidad. Luego bajó a la clavícula y se separó de ella. Luna envolvió las sabanas sobre sí misma, repentinamente fría sin el calor del hombre presionado contra ella. Tendría que defenderse contra el frío del aire de la noche durante unos minutos, aunque él dudaba que ella lo notara por mucho tiempo.

Nyx se movió y estiró los hombros encogidos. Bajando de la cama y arrodillándose en el suelo, la atrajo hacia él para que la rubia pudiera posarse en el borde del colchón.

Ella lo miró. Sus ojos entornados y sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parecía importarle. Él debía saber que hacer exactamente.

El Glaive se tragó el nerviosismo que se acumulaba en su garganta. No sabía si a ella le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero bueno, era ella quien quería experimentar cosas. Y él era bueno con la lengua. Con cuidado de mantener el contacto visual, se acomodó mejor en el suelo y bajó la boca hacia ella.

La respiración de Luna se enganchó, podía oírla fácilmente a través de la extensión de su estómago. Él encontró su clítoris, y con un poco de refinamiento, giró su lengua en una vuelta lenta a su alrededor. El gemido que había estado hinchándose dentro de ella murió en la punta de su lengua, y Luna se derrumbó hacia atrás en un arco eufórico, acomodando sus piernas en los anchos hombros de Nyx para darle un mejor acceso. Le tomó varios segundos recordar el nombre del hombre entre sus piernas, pero cuando su mente empañada de sexo produjo la respuesta, jadeó una y otra vez.

—Nyx...dioses, ¡Nyx! ¡Ah! ¡Nyx! ¡NYX! —no hizo exactamente cosquilleo, y no palpitó exactamente, pero el contacto fue instantáneamente adictivo, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por sí solo.

La forma en que ella le estaba rogando por el placer de su toque era más de lo que él podía tomar. Se acarició a sí mismo a través de la tela gruesa de sus pantalones, pero antes de llegar muy lejos, la mujer que estaba sobre la cama se estremeció tan violentamente que se zafó de sus ministraciones.

Ella lo miró, agitada. —Eso fue ... nunca he sentido algo así antes.

No se molestó en preguntar si se refería a su cuerpo en general o a su cuerpo cuando él la tocaba. Él presionó sus manos en la parte inferior de su estómago, bajo el pretexto de masajear la piel allí, pero en realidad, simplemente quería sostenerla hacia abajo para que no se moviera por segunda vez. Reorientándola, le pellizcó el interior del muslo y luego lo chupó durante varios segundos, lo suficientemente largos y duros como para dejar una marca. La humedad creciente entre sus piernas le aseguró que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Trata de quedarte quieta esta vez, Princesa —le dijo a ella de forma transparente, y luego, después de una breve pausa, añadió: —. Y recuerde respirar.

Lo siguiente que supo Luna fue que la lengua de ese hombre estaba metida dentro de ella, haciendo maravillas. Por los Seis, ella no tenía un punto de comparación, pero él era realmente bueno con la boca. Algo estuvo a punto de estallar dentro de ella.

—Por favor, Nyx ... —ella se incorporó y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, lo que él estaba feliz de complacer. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella se sentó y lo besó, notando el extraño y amargo sabor que aún se aferraba a su lengua y labios, pero sin importarle en absoluto.

—¿Te quitas los pantalones? —ella susurró suavemente la pregunta, pero él saltó como si ella hubiera gritado. Él la miró con ojos suaves y casi intoxicados a la luz de la luna. Por un minuto, ella pensó que él iba a protestar, pero en cambio él respondió con un asentimiento.

Él murmuró algo que ella no pudo distinguir, y ella lo vio meciéndose sobre sus talones y comenzó a deslizarse el pantalón y la ropa interior por sus caderas y las rodillas. Ella lo observó abiertamente. Era el primer hombre desnudo que había visto, y era el primero que estaba en tal estado de necesidad.

Y él era, a falta de una mejor palabra, magnifico. Cada músculo, cada cicatriz…todo de él era perfecto.

Acostándose sobre ella, la besó de nuevo, frotándose sobre su muslo, dejando que se acostumbrara a la idea. Deslizó un dedo en ella otra vez, luego, después de que sintió que ella respondía balanceando sus caderas, añadió otro. Ella estaba apretada.

Golpeando su cabeza contra ella, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante poco a poco hasta que estuvo en su lugar, luego, sin darle tiempo a que registrara que sucedía, retiró sus dedos de su interior y con un suave empuje, se enfundó dentro de ella, haciendo el movimiento lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que el dolor pasara rápidamente también.

Ella jadeó suavemente, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a relajarse.

—¿Estás bien?

Luna asintió abriendo los ojos de nuevo, luego levantó lentamente sus piernas y las enrolló alrededor de su cintura. Después de sentir el roce de sus pantorrillas en su espalda, Nyx se retiró casi todo el camino, se detuvo, y luego se deslizó de nuevo. Ella estaba más apretada de lo que esperaba, y él se desenfocó.

No tomó mucho tiempo para recoger un ritmo. Él sería el agresor, golpeando con fuerza contra ella. En respuesta al golpe, ella levantaría sus caderas hacia arriba, metiendo su pelvis para que tomara el impulso de sus empujes y los girara hacia él. A pesar de sí mismo, Nyx se encontró acelerando, y la mujer debajo de él gritó, sus uñas arrastrándose sobre su espalda. En medio de la pasión, el dolor infringido no parecía importarle mucho.

Cogiendo una de sus rodillas, la colocó de modo que se enroscara sobre su hombro en lugar de envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Esto no solo le dio un nuevo ángulo de empuje, sino que también mantuvo su espalda fuera del alcance de sus uñas. Quien diría que la Princesa de Tenebrae podría ser tan agresiva. Su otra pierna la deslizó hacia abajo y la abrió hasta donde más pudo para darle más acceso.

Luna, por su parte, estaba demasiado distraída por la nueva y más profunda penetración. Estaba golpeando el lugar que había molestado antes con sus dedos y su lengua, y eso la hizo gritar. Esto no era como los gemidos de antes, suaves y casi retenidos, y Nyx rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

—¡Demasiado fuerte! ¡Despertarás a todos!

—¡Mmnn! —ella rogó a través de sus dedos. Parecía que no le importaba, porque lo que hizo fue abrir la boca e introducir su dedo índice y medio, comenzando a chupar.

La imagen era condenadamente erótica.

No obstante, Nyx estaba contento de que ella no le pidiera que fuera más rápido o más duro, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar a este ritmo. Su espalda comenzaba a arder por soportar su propio peso, sus abdominales empezaban a arder y el nudo en sus entrañas se apretaba cada vez más fuerte. No estaba lejos del punto de no retorno.

Lanzando los brazos a ambos lados, Luna cerró los ojos y clavó los dedos en las sabanas suaves. Todo su estómago le hizo cosquillas, se quemó y palpitó a la vez, y como antes, podía sentirse cada vez más cerca de algo que amenazaba con explotar si Nyx seguía empujándola así.

Entonces, casi inesperadamente, la tensión que se retorcía y anudaba dentro de ella se desató bruscamente y se sintió como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se precipitara hacia abajo y fuera de ella. Su caja torácica, estómago y muslos comenzaron a sufrir espasmos, sus músculos se ondularon y se contrajeron en una gratificación casi obscena, soltó los dedos de Nyx y gritó eufórica.

—¡NYX! —la escuchó gritar su nombre justo antes de ver su cuerpo enrollado sobre sí mismo y ella temblaba debajo de él.

Entonces, todo explotó.

Fue como si ella explotara. Explotó con luz blanca. Mirando a sus brazos, vio su propia sangre brillar en su piel mientras bombeaba por sus venas. Como todo lo demás, su cuerpo estaba iluminado desde adentro. Sintió que los arañazos en su espalda se curaron, vio que algunas cicatrices en su piel se desvanecían, e incluso su cicatriz de la quemadura a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo se sentía más suelta. La luz curativa que emanaba de ella era la más fuerte, arrojaba ondas blancas a través de su estómago y mejillas mientras salpicaba.

Fue hermoso.

Pero Luna no lo vio. A pesar de que las sabanas que ella apretó brillaban a través de las yemas de sus dedos, estaba ajena a eso, concentrándose solo en su orgasmo, con los ojos aún cerrados. Probablemente ni siquiera notó que sus moretones se desvanecían.

Al final, Nyx no estaba seguro de si era el brillo etéreo de la Princesa oráculo, de la forma en que se agitaba de esa manera, o de la forma en que sus músculos revoloteaban a su alrededor, pero sintió que su propio clímax llegaba.

Cuando ella recuperó la compostura y cesaron los espasmos, él vio que el etéreo resplandor que iluminaba la habitación de adentro hacia afuera se desvanecía. Ella abrió los ojos, que lo miraban vidriosos.

Se quedaron así durante media hora, se derrumbaron y se abrazaron. Finalmente, Nyx salió de ella y rodó sobre su espalda, cojeando en más de un sentido.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué había hecho?

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera formular una, la vio deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por su estómago, sonriendo, para después girarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Nyx, gracias.

Él sonrió. Bueno, realmente era bueno para romper las reglas.

Luna sintió sus parpados pesados, y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del Glaive, se preparó para dejarse llevar por el sueño. Se sentía reconfortante tenerlo cerca, así, abrazándola.

—¿Nyx?

—¿Mmnn?

—¿Sin arrepentimientos?

—Sin arrepentimientos.

* * *

**Wow. 8.163 palabras. Es oficialmente el One-shot más largo que he hecho. La versión en inglés se ubica publicada en AO3. Así que con esto, finalmente me despido, hasta que me de por volver a publicar algo por aquí xD **


End file.
